I Am Not Clara Oswald
by Second Silver
Summary: What if Clara Oswald wasn't just the human companion of the Doctor? What if there was something else that even she wasn't aware of until now?
1. Dark Heaven

**Rated T because I'm slightly paranoid.**

**Yea right hello. "Dark Heaven" AU. Some Impossible Wolf at the end. Not much to say here. Bye.**

When she was hiding from a Cyberman she heard it again. That voice, the same one that had told her what to do when the Doctor had been trapped inside the TARDIS, the one that made her decide to stay traveling with the Doctor instead of leaving after the thing at the Orient Express.

Before she hadn't thought about it, but now she could hear it more clearly, she could feel it. Without even thinking she got the old fob watch from her pocket a moment before the Cyberman located her.

"Stop. You can't kill me." She said, slowly backing away from him.

"Incorrect." The Cyberman stated.

"I'm a target of great strategical value. Alive, I'm a tactical advantage. Killing me would be the biggest mistake you ever made. You have no idea of who I am." As soon as Clara spoke those words she paused, feeling like someone else had spoken through her.

The Cyberman scanned her "You are Clara Oswald. You are human. You are unimportant. You will be deleted."

Forced to make a quick decision she opened the watch and the golden light flowed into her a moment before the Cyberman fired.

"No no no, don't you see? I'm not Clara Oswald. Not anymore." She said, pulling a sonic screwdriver from her pocket and thanking her previous self for having forgotten that she had taken it.

"Identify."

"Don't be so slow. It's bad for your image. Who can change face at any time they want? Who can fool you like this?" She asked, stepping forward and pointing the screwdriver at his chest "I'm the Doctor."

She then used it to deactivate him and escape, hoping that she wouldn't meet more of them on the way out.

-

"Clara, I found out who it was." The Old Man told her when he saw that she was okay "Missy. It was her who gave you my number. She said that it was because..."

"I'm a control freak and you're the man who should never be controlled. Because you would go to hell if I asked." She answered before looking at him and seeing the signs that he was holding back the regeneration "You're dying aren't you? Only way to stop the Cybermen would be to take control of them all and there was only one way to do it."

"How do you know that Clara? You weren't there." Osgood asked before looking between them "Unless..."

"What?" He asked, looking at his future self "And why would I use the Chameleon Arch and give myself a whole life like that?"

"As our previous wife would say, spoilers... Besides, I was not the one who programmed the Arch." She stated a moment before hearing the TARDIS materialize behind her and turning around. She smiled, thinking about Rose and hoping that it was her who was driving.

Her thoughts were proven true when the blonde walked out of the doors and kissed her, causing both Osgood and the Doctor to look away for a few minutes before he asked "Is it over now? How are you back in this universe Rose?"

"Spoilers. You know that we can't tell you." The brunette Time Lady stated before they heard the Cloister Bell "Have to go now. Would be bad to be here at my own regeneration. And Osgood, think about his offer."

And with that both her and Rose rushed towards her TARDIS and sent her back to the Vortex.

**And this is it. Bye. Say what you think of it (if you want).**


	2. Pete's World

_Hiiiiiiiii. Soo... I really never know what to write here._

**THISISALINEBREAKBECAUSESOMETHINGISNTWANTINGTOWORKSOIMWRITINGTHISFORNOACTUALREASON**

The Doctor looked at the console, unsure of where she would go next. She had just dropped Osgood on Earth by her request after dealing with a(nother) Dalek invasion.

She let her gaze wander while she thought, and a little while later she found herself staring at one of the chalkboards that her previous self always had around "He never managed to figure out what was that." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the incomplete calculations "But it was that he could think about shortly after regenerating..."

"Shortly... After... Regenerating..." She whispered as she ran around the console, throwing various levers, switches, placing the coordinates and even activating the blue boringers and turning the brakes off (only because she couldn't risk having human self hear her arriving).

Of course, everything clicked on place once she had gotten that piece of the calculation... Except where it had come from, but she already had an idea about it. There weren't many races that had perfected inter-dimensional travel, and only one had any reason to send it to her.

For once she was glad that Chinny had spent so much time tinkering with the Old Girl, because it meant that she just needed to input the calculation and maintain the stability of the bridge that was formed while she moved.

She walked out of the doors and instantly noticed that the air wasn't right. She then looked at the sky and had her suspicions confirmed when she saw the blimps against the blue sky. "No no no. Not here. Why here?" She whispered, slowly walking back towards her TARDIS and hoping that Rose wasn't nearby.

She heard a knock on the door and a voice calling her less than a minute after she had gotten back in. The Doctor briefly thought about simply letting her in, but then decided against it a moment later and activated a hardlight hologram to make it look like Sandshoes was asleep on the chair at the corner of the room.

She heard the door opening a moment later when Rose used her key and turned to look at her. "Where's the Doctor?" She asked, her eyes darting around the console room and finally noticing the hologram at the corner. She ran towards it before the TARDIS deactivated it.

"No no no. Why did you do that?" The Doctor said as she stared at the central column and Rose turned towards her.

"Who are you? What did you do to him?" Rose asked, turning to her "And how are you here? The Doctor said that the walls were completely closed and that it was impossible to come back."

"Voice Interface activate." She whispered, prompting a hologram with her appearance to appear "Show her the regenerations from Sandshoes to Chinny, Old Man and..."

Rose only stared as she saw her Doctor regenerate into the man who had been her teacher when she was a kid, and as she saw him regenerate into an old man. The hologram stopped there as the woman standing besides the console seemed to be thinking about something "Is that him?" Rose asked.

"Used to be... Sorry. It's just that I traveled with that him and the other one. And..." She mumbled before letting it the hologram continue to play out the regeneration as the Old Man regenerated and left Rose staring at an image of her again.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, walking closer to her "Is that you?"

"Yes Rose. It's me." She answered after a moment "Where's the Metacrisis me? I thought that he would be with you."

"He was... But he was still too human for his Time Lord brain." Rose mumbled, making no movements to stop the tears that sprouted from her eyes.

"When?" She asked, her voice filling with regret for having left Rose in this parallel universe.

"50 years ago." Rose answered after some time had passed.

"It's the Bad Wolf isn't it? That's why you're still the same..." The Doctor whispered "W-Would you want to go back to the other universe?"

**THISISALINEBREAKBECAUSESOMETHINGISNTWANTINGTOWORKSOIMWRITINGTHISFORNOACTUALREASON**

_Kim: Reasons? I can't write anything close to Donna without my mind getting really annoying. Martha because she already had like a 99.9% happy ending and I don't want to disturb that. SJS for the same reason as Donna and because I only ever watched "Genesis" from the Classics._

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thanks for the review._

_LadyThetaSigma: Thanks for the review. (I'm sure that I'm already sounding repetitive here.)_

_Chaotic Time Lady: Continuation? I don't know the meaning of that word..._

_TimeLordPrime: Well... Still no idea about why Clara was there. My mind is just saying timey-wimey and River at the moment._

_Yea. So... looks like I continued this. No, don't do the surprised face. I'm the one doing it. No. You really shouldn't expect it to be completely linear if/when new chapters appear._

_(And I might have a plan for a next chapter. Or might not have. Well, it's more like a thing. A very thingy thing. Involving galactic coordinates 10-0-11-0-0 by 02 from Galactic Zero Centre and *draws space-time coordinates during a dream*)_


	3. Trenzalore - Gallifrey

Oh look, another chapter thing. Didn't expect it so soon.

Really not sure why I wrote it that way during the Timestream part.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMMYFUTURESELF**

I don't know where I am. I don't know who I am. All I remember is being the Impossible Girl now, living a thousands lives only to save the Doctor. They never remember being me until their deaths. They only remember that they have to save him.

Being born, living and dying over and over again just to save him every single time. As I go further I start to wonder if I could survive, despite what River had said. But then again, I had survived worse. There was a reason that I called myself the Impossible Girl.

No, wait. That's what the Doctor calls me... Right?

I can feel my Timestream falling apart around me as it's purpose for the timeline is finished.

But I keep falling. Eventually I stop. The Heart of the Timestream. The last piece of solid ground between me and the Vortex itself.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYBORROWEDFROMTHETARDIS**

I take a deep breath as I jump after Clara.

I see echoes of myself running against Time and trying to save her own echoes as I try to find her, try to keep her together.

Every time I am so close. And every time I fail. I begin to lose hope, until I feel someone else with me.

Rose is here. She helps me hold together small pieces of my lives. So small that they wouldn't be noticed, but enough to build a safe spot, the Heart of my Timestream.

I run towards it even as I feel everything collapsing around me.

I land near Clara. She's quietly staring at the other Me.

"Clara, let's go back now." I say, trying to make her move and stop looking at Him.

"Why is he there?" She whispers, looking at me for a moment.

"Because he was the one who broke the promise. My secret." I mumble, defeat seeping though my words, still trying to take her away.

"But that's not right." She tells me after a moment "He fought in the War,but we always tried to do the best we could to protect the rest of the Universe."

"Clara?" I turn to her again as she speaks those words. There was no way she could know that. The entire War was locked so much that it shouldn't have been accessible even from my Timestream.

Before I could question her about it she had already passed out. I take her in my arms and with Rose's help we return to my dying TARDIS.

When Clara wakes up a long time later she doesn't remember anything about what happened there.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHEDALEKS**  
><em>Now for the Time War<em>  
><strong>THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHETIMELORDS<strong>  
><em>And Gallifrey<em>  
><strong>THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHEMASTER<strong>  
><em>(Set after Dark Heaven)<em>  
><strong>THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMTHEDOCTOR<strong>

"But don't worry. I started a very long time ago" Sandshoes said as more versions of his TARDIS started being pulled through the Time Lock .

"I didn't know I was well off. All twelve of him." The General mumbled, staring in wonder at the screens.

"No Sir. All thirteen." Androgar replied, making two of them stop and stare at the screen.

"What? No no no. That's impossible." Said Chinny moments before he saw Clara's face appear in a new screen "Clara?"

"Yes and no Chinny. Pay attention." She answered after the General had given them permission to continue with the plan "Rose, hold that. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded before turning back to the consoles and continuing their work, sending Gallifrey to another universe a moment before the Daleks fired, causing them to destroy most of their own ships. The remaining ones quickly disappeared.

The Doctor turned to Rose for a moment with a slight smile on her face "Are they gone?" Rose asked her a moment later, still not moving from her spot at the other side of the console.

"Yes... And this means that now I just have to..." She mumbled, carefully pressing a multitude of buttons and throwing various levers "Pull it back. Across the bridge. And into this universe."

"What now then?" Rose said with a smile, walking around the console.

The Doctor stopped to think for a moment before pulling her closer for a kiss.

"Well, there's going to be quite a bit to be done. Not that I will stay for long." She whispered, still holding Rose close to her while setting the coordinates to land at the Capitol.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked, one hand resting on the materialization lever.

"Always." Rose whispered, pulling the lever alongside her.

**THISISLINEBREAKTECHNOLOGYSTOLENFROMMYPASTSELF**

_MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thanks the review._

_TimeLordPrime: I still, to this day, can't find an actual explanation for the Doctor to have left Rose (In-Universe), since cloning technology exists and there doesn't seems to be any actual reason (Well, he did have River to worry about, but without knowing who she was she could have even been Rose having turned into a Time Lady because of Bad Wolf) Ok right, I'll leave before I fill 5 pages with this. Thanks for the review._


End file.
